With a Kiss
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and Amu and Ikuto and their friends are gathered in their town square to watch the clock tower wound down the year. As the clock strikes midnight, Amu and Ikuto share an unforgettable memory and New Years tradition. Short Romance story; last story of the year! ;) Amuto! Happy New Years everyone!


**~With a Kiss~**

Amu and Ikuto huddled together as they watched the clock on the tower. They looked around at their friends who huddled around them. Rima hugged Nagi tightly, and Nagi smiled down at her. Utau and Kukai were huddled together, bickering about another contest they had. Tadase was with his new girlfriend, Lulu, and they both looked beyond happy. They were whispering things to each other, and Lulu blushed right after. Tadase smiled, kissing her quickly.

Ikuto looked down at his girlfriend, Amu. She looked absolutely stunning as he watched her. Her pale face was upturned towards the sky, watching for signs of fireworks. A small smile lighted up her face as she watched wonderingly. She was wearing the earrings that he had gotten her for Christmas, and she looked beautiful with them on. He knew it would complement her well. She wore a black coat with tights and boots. Underneath that coat, he knew she was wearing a white dress for the party they were both going to after the Clock Tower chimed midnight. She was so petite as he hugged her closer to him. He knew she was wearing make up, just a hint, but he honestly thought she didn't really need it at all.

Amu looked up at the sky, watching the stars above them. She smiled to herself as she saw the full moon appear. Gosh, it was a beautiful night. The perfect night for fireworks and a time out with all of her best friends and boyfriend. She shivered a little from the cold air and could feel and see puffs of air coming out of her mouth. She felt Ikuto hug her closer, and her insides warmed up. She looked at her hunk of a boyfriend and smiled again; he was hers. And he was only hers. He was wearing all black- black coat, black pants, and black shoes. Yet, he looked good in all that black, sexy even. His mouth twitched into a smirk as he looked down at her. Amu blushed, embarrassed to have been caught staring at her man.

"See what you like?" He asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Amu replied, rolling her eyes. She looked pass his shoulder, eyeing Kukai and Utau making out. "Or, maybe I'm looking at the PDA behind you." She said.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, turning slightly to see the two making out. He groaned. That was his sister! He looked over at Kukai, snarling at his best friend. "Gosh, get a room, will you?! I honestly don't need to know how much you love each other." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Utau broke apart long enough to glare at her brother, snarling right back, "Now you know how all of us feels when you're making out with your girlfriend there."

Amu blushed as she felt all her friends agree with Utau. She turned away, hiding her face. Ikuto just laughed and replied, "Hey, don't lie. I know you like watching us. After all, you all haven't complained until now. You're just jealous, all of you."

No one said anything for a while, so Ikuto turned back to watch the tower. He smirked, and Amu rolled her eyes. "Stop spoiling the mood." Ikuto shrugged but didn't reply.

All of a sudden, cheering erupted around the area. Everyone started to chant as the hand on the clock began moving forward.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR! The clock struck midnight. It was officially January 1, 2014.

Everyone cheered, and confetti was fired. Fireworks lit up the air as lovers embraced and kissed. Families cheered together as they smiled at the clock. It was a new year, a year for new beginnings and new choices. 2013 was finally behind everyone, and 2014 was here.

Ikuto leaned down while the count down was still going on, putting his hand on Amu's neck, supporting it. Slowly, he lowered his lips onto hers, capturing it. His own lips moved against her slow ones, and he took in her scent. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries, and she was all his. He deepened the kiss, tilting her head back, forcing her to part her lips. He slipped his tongue in, roaming around the space that he had gotten used to. He heard a moan sound from her and smirked.

Amu's eyes widened as she felt Ikuto kiss her. She was unmoving and unyielding until she slowly relaxed, giving in to his kiss. She could taste him once she parted her lips. He tasted like mint and spice. She moaned softly as he rubbed her arm with his thumb. His thumb stroked her arm in small circles. She leaned in closer, throwing her arms around his neck. Her fingers pushed her down to her, fisting his hair in her fingers.

Slowly, they broke apart, much to the delight of their friends. They both breathed heavily as the ringing of midnight rang out through the entire area. Ikuto leaned his forehead against Amu's as he smiled at her. Their eyes were shining, and a smile graced both their lips.

"Happy New Year, Amu." Ikuto whispered into her ear.

"Happy New Year, Ikuto." She whispered back, hugging him close.

And thus the year was sealed with a kiss, but the same year was started the same way.

Extended Ending:

"Thank you! That was a lot of PDA." Utau said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe you guys are the one who should go get a room."

Kukai laughed as she smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey, what's more important? Them kissing or us?"

Ikuto smirked at his younger sister. "Maybe you should listen to your boyfriend, Utau."

Utau turned red as she looked away from her brother. All she did was roll her eyes and mutter something like, "Stupid basshole." and a string of curse words that were all directed towards her older brother.


End file.
